


Vault

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, echo theorycrafting, visions of deaths that could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: A horrible vision of an end





	Vault

Burning alive. They were getting burned alive. It was _so painful!_ Searing! Boiling alive in his armor! So much pain! He couldn’t focus...his mind was slipping away from him.

And then, just as it fell away, it snapped back.  Percy opened his eyes and he was steps away from  where Charibert lay . “Wh-what?” He was breathing too hard.  He leaned over, placing his hand over his heart.

“ I’m sorry.” He felt Syngigeim place her hand on his shoulder. “That one was on me. I was unfocused and-”

“ What do you mean?” Percy said, turning to look at her, confusion and fear in his eyes.

“You- we died there, and that was on me,” Syngigeim said. Percy felt himself try to pull away, but her grip was strong. “Everyone was scattered and it was hard to focus and...I apologize.”  


“H-how what? I-”

He felt a tap on the back of his leg. He looked down to see Mariko. “It’s an Echo thing. Intensive experiences of what could have been.”

“ Happens from time to time. Just gotta learn and do better every single time,” Arashi said, striding up to him. 

“You die and...you just accept it?!”

“Best not to think too hard and accept it for what it is. A precious second chance.” Arashi said matter-of-factly.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, you know that theory that every time you die in-game, that's a "what could have happened?" Fun huh? /scarcasm


End file.
